The imidazole compounds of formula (I) shown below are useful as a biocide for controlling harmful organisms, which were found by the inventors of the present invention as described in European Patent 298,196A.
On the other hand, most of the compounds which are to be combined with the imidazole compounds of formula (I) have already been known to be effective as a fungicide, an insecticide, etc.
The imidazole compounds of formula (I) and many other biocides so far proposed each produces the respective characteristic biocidal effects on the respective objects. Some of them exert insufficient biocidal effects on specific harmful organisms, or some of them produce slightly inferior curative effects as compared with their preventive effects, or some of them are relatively short in their residual effect. Hence, the biocidal effects exhibited by these biocides on harmful organisms are sometimes unsatisfactory for practical utility depending on the occasion of application.